Valentine's Day
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Elle est assise contre un mur ; elle déprime. Il patrouille seul, Paris est calme ; il déprime. La soirée de la St-Valentin s'annonce monotone. Mais ne dit-on pas que les grands esprits finissent toujours par se rencontrer ?


Sautant agilement de toit en toit, Chat Noir se glissait furtivement dans le noir. Il s'arrêta un court instant, profitant d'un rebord pour prendre appui, tout en regardant Paris qui s'illuminait. La lune était haute et ronde, veillant tendrement sur la ville qui semblait désespéramment calme ce soir. Une horloge sonna au loin, et Chat Noir détacha son regard de la cité illuminée. Il n'était que neuf heures du soir ; la nuit ne faisait que commencer pour lui. Il soupira, et continua sa patrouille. Il n'y avait décidément _pas un chat_ dans les rues de Paris pour un dimanche soir. Et pour cause, ce soir c'était la St-Valentin, la fête des amoureux. Le chat serra les dents. Tous les couples profitaient de passer du temps ensemble, et même les amis se retrouvaient pour un bon ciné. Nino avait proposé à Adrien de venir le rejoindre, mais il avait dû refuser. _Maudite patrouille_. Il se retrouvait seul, à errer comme un chat errant, alors que Paris n'avait jamais été autant en paix. Le Papillon devait fêter la St-Valentin, lui aussi.

Chat Noir avait longtemps attendu que Ladybug vienne le rejoindre, comme elle le faisait parfois. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle ne viendrait, et Chat Noir avait commencé sa ronde seul. Elle n'était pas censée venir, certes, mais le justicier avait espéré qu'elle aurait pensé à lui, ne serait-ce que parce que c'était la _St-Valentin_. Sa gaîté habituel laissa place à une tristesse visible, tandis que ce sentiment de solitude et d'abandon prenait possession de lui. Il repoussa les larmes qui menaçait de sortir – il gardait tout de même une certaine fierté – et tenta d'effacer la jolie coccinelle de sa tête.

Bien sûr, c'est alors que le cerveau d'Adrien se met à inaugurer le jeu du « si », un jeu qui corrompt son esprit et pervertit ses pensées. Et si Ladybug avait trouvé quelqu'un de mieux ? Et si Ladybug passait justement sa St-Valentin avec _ce_ _quelqu'un_? C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle refusait sans arrêt ses avances, et qu'elle n'était pas venue ce soir. Lui qui pensait que leur relation avait un temps soit peu évolué. Chat Noir sentit la jalouser lui tenailler le ventre, et le goût amer de la déception dans sa bouche. Il tenta d'éloigner ces sentiments qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, mais c'était peine perdue.

Méfiant, il se remit tout de même en chemin, avant d'atterrir sur un des murs longeant l'école où il allait chaque jour, sous les traits de son alter-ego. Il mit les mains dans ses poches, regardant chaque passant sévèrement – ou plutôt chaque garçon qui était susceptible d'être le _quelqu'un_ de sa lady. Le doute lui torturait l'estomac, et le jeu s'enrichit. Et si elle annonçait qu'elle se mettait en couple avec ce _quelqu'un_? Et si elle ne voulait plus de lui comme partenaire ? Et si ... Chat Noir se mit une gifle mentale. Il devait arrêter ce jeu, il devait arrêter de se faire des films. Il n'était pas une fillette, _bon sang_.

Au bout de quelques instant à marcher sur ce mur de brique rougeâtre, il finit par reconnaître un visage qu'il connaissait. _Marinette_. Il sourit. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées, fixant distraitement le petit cadeau qu'elle tenait dans la main. Chat Noir s'approcha discrètement d'elle, se surprenant à la dévorer du regard. C'est vrai que Marinette était mignonne, vraiment mignonne. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention jusqu'ici, trop accaparé par Ladybug. Mais ce soir, le chat alla même jusqu'à s'imaginer passer doucement ses doigts sur ses petites joues rosies par le froid, puis dans ses cheveux aux reflets incroyablement bleutés. Il voulait plonger son regard dans le sien, d'un bleu innocent comme si le ciel se reflétait dedans. Il voulait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, briser les défenses et percer le moindre des secrets qu'elle pouvait cacher de son sourire candide. Et ses lèvres rosées, légèrement humide ... Chat Noir réprima un frisson, et s'arracha à sa contemplation. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait, bon sang ? Pourquoi ressentait-il soudainement _cette_ envie pour sa camarade de classe ? Certes, il l'avait toujours regardée, et il allait souvent lui rendre visite, le soir dans sa chambre. Mais de là à ... Il secoua la tête, essayant de calmer son cœur et son corps, refoulant ses idées inconvenantes.

Il finit par s'asseoir, un peu à l'écart, sans pour autant trop s'éloigner d'elle. Il 'observait, il la surveillait. Elle l'intriguait, pour ainsi dire. Que faisait-elle ici, adossée à ce mur, à regarder tristement ce paquet dans ses mains ? Peut-être était-elle comme lui, rejetée, seule et triste. Son cœur se serra, et il essaya de ne pas penser à Ladybug.

 **« Un autre jour, un autre échec ... »** murmura t-elle soudainement, tirant Chat Noir de sa rêverie.

Il fit un sourire amer, et tout en appuyant son menton sur son genou, il murmura à son tour :

 **« Je connais ce sentiment. »**

Elle se retourna et poussa un petit cri surpris, le dévisageant quelques instants, le rouge aux joues. Dans ses yeux, il vit d'abord de la stupéfaction, puis du soulagement. En tout cas, elle ne semblait pas contre sa venue, au contraire elle était même plutôt contente de le voir. Le chat eut un sourire. Au moins, quelqu'un ne rejetait pas sa compagnie.

Il eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Marinette avait détourné les yeux. Puis brisant cet insoutenable silence, elle murmura, assez fort pour que seul lui l'entende :

 **« Le super-héros Chat Noir qui redescend dans le monde des mortels ? Que me vaut cet honneur ? »**

Elle pouffa de rire, avant de lui offrir un sourire taquin. Puis sa voix se fit plus inquiète, et ses yeux plus doux.

 **« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? »**

Même si Chat Noir essayait de nier, il savait que le combat était perdu d'avance. Marinette était plutôt têtue dans son genre. Il soupira, et se gratta la tête, embarrassé. Il avait le sentiment de pouvoir tout dire à Marinette, de pouvoir ouvrir son cœur et de se vider la tête. Encore une fois, il secoua la tête pou remettre ses idées en place. Il ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir à Marinette, ni même lui dire qui il état vraiment. Il ne pouvait décidément pas lui dire qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec Adrien Agreste. Surtout que la jeune fille avait souvent des réactions ... démesurées lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence de son alter-ego. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il appréciait lui parler en tant que _Chat Noir._ Elle était plus détendue, pus jovial, et elle lui montrait enfin sa vraie personnalité, qu'il appréciait _beaucoup_. Il l'observa pendant un instant, s'amusant à contempler les petits détails de son visage : ces quelques tâches de rousseurs vers son nez fin, ses fines lèvres légèrement ouvertes, et ses grands yeux bleus quelques peu bridés. Marinette était une jolie demoiselle, et Chat Noir _sentit_ son cœur s'envoler. Se rendant compte que la jeune fille attendait une réponse, il se mit une claque mentale, pour remettre son débat intérieur à plus tard. Il se contenta de murmurer :

 **« _Lady_ problèmes. »**

Il se mordit la lèvre, soucieux. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que pensait Marinette de Ladybug. Il ne lui avait jamais posé la question, et elle ne semblait pas s'intéresser à elle non plus. Peut-être qu'elle n'appréciait tout simplement pas la jeune héroïne, ou peut-être était elle jalouse ? Il soupira discrètement : si Marinette ne connaissait – ou n'aimait – pas Ladybug, à quoi bon pourrait-elle l'aider à résoudre ses peines de cœur ? Mais sans qu'il ne s'y attende, la jolie collégienne éclata de rire, un rire franc et agréable qui résonna dans le cœur du chat, comme une douce mélodie mutine. Il sourit, et lui jeta un regard amusé :

 **« Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble, elle ne l'a juste pas encore réalisé. »**

Il la vit lever les yeux au ciel, tout en prenant un air faussement agacée, et il éclata de rire. C'était pour ça qu'il appréciait sincèrement Marinette pour son sourire, pour ces mimiques et son éclat de rire. Son cœur se serra un instant pourquoi était-elle si différente avec Adrien ? Il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir fait du mal, encore moins avoir été méchant. Alors, pourquoi ? Il ne demandait qu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre à lui.

Agilement, il sauta à ses côtés, et s'assit silencieusement auprès la jeune fille.

 **« Je comprends Ladybug. Qui voudrait d'une relation avec un dragueur comme toi ? »** dit-elle doucement.

Son ton était plus tendu, plus hésitant. Nulle trace de cet amusement ou de cette taquinerie passée, elle semblait même plutôt sérieuse. Chat Noir lui lança un regard intrigué. Alors qu'il pensait justement que la jeune fille n'appréciait pas vraiment Ladybug, voilà qu'elle s'identifiait à elle. Il secoua la tête. Dans toute cette histoire, il n'y comprenait pas grand chose.

Pourtant, malgré les dires de Marinette, Chat Noir n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Certes, il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à flirter avec sa coccinelle, à la charmer et à la courtiser maladroitement – car il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas très doué, mais il ne se comportait pas comme ça avec les autres filles. Bien sûr, il entretenait avec soin son image de « super-héros canon », mais jamais il n'avait ressentit pour les autres filles ce qu'il ressentait pour Ladybug. Cette envie bestiale, cette frénésie démentielle ou cet amour tapageur, rien n'était pareil quand il était en _sa_ présence. Il perdait la tête, il devenait fou. Fou d'elle. Il aurait pu faire _n'importe quoi_ pour elle, pourquoi pas lui décrocher la lune si elle le demandait.

 **« Oh ?** Il prit un air faussement indigné. **Mais je flirte seulement avec elle ! »**

Pour appuyer ses dires, il hocha vigoureusement la tête, croisant ses bras sur son torse. Il se mordit la lèvre, pour s'empêcher de rire quand elle lui fit un regard intrigué :

 **« Quoi ? Sérieusement ? »**

Chat Noir leva les yeux au ciel, esquissant tout de même un sourire amusé. Pourquoi ne le croyait-elle pas ? Pourquoi cela semblait si surnaturel qu'il n'accorde de l'importance qu'à sa dulcinée ? Il baissa les yeux tout de même. Marinette avait peut-être raison après tout. Il devait paraître agaçant à toujours espérer quelque chose, à l'aimer, alors qu' _il ne savait même pas qui elle était_.

 **« Tu sais ... Peut-être que si tu lui montrais que tu n'es pas qu'un coureur de jupons sans cervelle, elle s'intéresserait plus à toi. »**

Le chat arqua un sourcil, et réfléchit un instant. Marinette marquait un point ! Il devait faire des efforts, pour plaire à la coccinelle. Intérieurement, il se promit qu'il lui parlerait entre quatre yeux, qu'il lui avouerait tout ce qu'il ressentait. Peut-être ... Peut-être que ressentait aussi des choses pour lui. Mais il ne se faisait pas de faux espoirs. Parfois, l'héroïne pouvait se montrer très froide avec lui, brisant implacablement son cœur instable. Chat Noir soupira il était définitivement perdu.

 **« Merci. »** murmura t-il tout de même.

Elle lui fit un sourire doux, et détourna le regard, fixant à nouveau son paquet cadeau, la tristesse inondant son regard azur. Chat Noir l'observa quelques instants, avant de détourner le regard lui aussi. Le silence s'installa, et quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles le matou en profita pour regarder les quelques personnes qui le regardait avec étonnement. Bien sûr, on ne croisait pas tous les jours un super-héros, nonchalamment assis à côté d'une lycéenne. Il sourit, et fit un léger signe de main à un enfant qui le dévorait des yeux.

 **« Tiens. »** balbutia soudainement Marinette.

Il sursauta, reportant son regard sur elle, avisant le paquet qu'elle lui tendait, ses joues rougissantes. Il fit un grand sourire amusé, et lui jeta un regard légèrement provocateur, tout en lui disant :

 **« Oh ? Mais qui est _l_ _a_ _dragueu_ _se_ maintenant ? »**

Elle poussa un soupir et il éclata de rire. Il prit cependant le paquet, touché par le geste de son amie. Il caressa légèrement la cadeau entre ses mains, le trouvant léger et mignon. De rose vêtu, entouré par un mignon petit ruban de la même couleur et décoré de petits cœurs, Chat Noir trouva l'intention adorable.

 **« Ne te méprends pas ! Je l'ai fait pour le garçon que j'aime ... »** marmonnait-elle.

Il lui fit un grand sourire, auquel elle répondit mollement. Une fois encore, la tristesse avait envahit son regard, et elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Chat Noir se demanda quel garçon était assez stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte à quel point la jeune fille était gentille et prévenante. Il secoua la tête. Marinette ne méritait pas d'aimer un garçon qui ne la remarquait à peine. Il se promit d'ouvrir les yeux pour trouver son amoureux secret. Après tout, il était dans la même classe qu'elle. Il réfléchit une seconde peut-être Nathaniel ? Non, ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, les deux étant de nature timide. Ou alors Nino ? Chat Noir ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Et pourquoi pas ... lui ? Il secoua la tête. Non, Marinette était différente avec lui, comme distante et dérangée. Elle ne devait sûrement pas supporter sa présence. Dommage, il l'aimait beaucoup, _lui_. Tout en remettant ses idées en place, il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et passa les bras autour de ses épaules, pour la consoler, tandis que la jeune fille continuait à parler.

 **« J'ai tenté de le lui donner au cours de la journée, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée ... Il est trop tard maintenant, il doit probablement être rentré chez lui.**

 **\- Et donc, tu me donnes son cadeau de St-Valentin ? »** rigola t-il.

La jeune fille pouffa de rire, et le Chat admira l'expression de ses traits lorsqu'elle riait, ainsi que la douce mélodie qu'il entendait. Il sourit, sous le charme. Même si le cadeau ne lui était pas destinée, il restait cependant très touché. Marinette aurait très bien pu le jeter, mais au contraire, elle le lui avait offert. Encore une fois, il admira la gentillesse et la bonté de son amie. Il sentit des bouffées de joie l'envahir, et un sourire béat se forma sur ses lèvres.

Ce serait mentir s'il affirmait qu'il ne _ressentait rien_ pour la jolie collégienne. Elle était si jolie, si gentille, elle sentait divinement bon, et – que dieu l'en préserve – son sourire faisait littéralement bondir son cœur. Mais, il aimait Ladybug, même si parfois son cœur et son corps lui faisait comprendre qu'il était également attiré par la jeune boulangère.

 **« Au moins, il fera plaisir à quelqu'un ! »**

Chat Noir se mordit la lèvre, troublé et entreprit de délicatement tirer sur le ruban rose. Il jeta sans remord le papier rose qui entourait une jolie boite de la même couleur, et l'ouvrit doucement. Avec étonnement, il trouva plusieurs _chocolats_ placé de tel sorte à former un cœur. Avec un léger sourire, il en prit un au hasard, d'apparence plutôt laiteuse et le mangea en seule bouchée.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon. C'était à la fois sucré, doux et délicat. Ce n'était pas trop écœurant, comme l'étaient certains chocolats, ni trop sucré.

 **« _Wow_! Mais c'est délicieux ! C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »**

Elle lui fit un sourire ravi, et joignit ses deux mains ensemble, la fierté rosissant joliment ses joues. Chat Noir saisit le deuxième chocolat, et croqua dedans avec enthousiasme, pressé de sentir de nouvelles sensations. Cette fois-ci, le goût était plus amer, plus sec, mais pas désagréable. Chat Noir avala rapidement le reste du chocolat, tout en se léchant les babines.

 **« Bien sûr ! Mon père m'a permis d'utiliser le local de sa boulangerie, alors j'en ai profité ! »**

Elle souriait, le regardant manger avec amusement. Il regarda les deux derniers chocolats au fond du paquet avec tristesse. Déjà ? Il n'en restait plus que deux. Tristement, il en prit un et referma la boite, gardant le dernier pour plus tard. Il s'empressa d'avaler le troisième, celui-ci ayant un goût plus doux, comme le premier. Il sourit, et serra la boite contre son cœur. Tout plaisir a une fin, pensa t-il amèrement. Cependant, il sourit tout de même à Marinette, et lui assura :

 **« C'est vraiment succulent. Peut-être qu'un jour, ma Lady me fera elle-aussi des petites pâtisseries ... »**

Le bip bip du Miraculous se fit soudain entendre, coupant la parole du héros. Chat Noir leva les yeux au ciel. Pas maintenant, encore quelques minutes de plus. Il ne voulait pas partir, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule ici. Il découvrait à peine des nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité, et il n'avait pas envie d'être chaque fois pressé par le temps. Sentant une boule se former dans son ventre, il se leva, ses muscles ankylosés.

 **« Bon, je dois filer ! A bientôt ! »**

Il lui fit un sourire adorable, et levant sa main pour se mettre _au garde à vue_ , comme un soldat, hilare, il murmura de sa voix étonnement douce :

 **« Merci beaucoup, Marinette ! »**

Et il s'en alla, adressant un dernier signe de main à son amie.

Sautant agilement de toit en toit, Chat Noir se glissait furtivement dans le noir. Il s'arrêta un court instant, profitant d'un rebord pour prendre appui, tout en regardant Paris qui s'endormait. Il serrait conte lui un paquet rose, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Au final, la soirée n'avait pas été si affreuse. Il en avait même oublié Ladybug.

* * *

 _A défaut de savoir dessiner, voici ma contrition pour la St-Valentin ! Mon premier MariChat J'ai eu énormément de peine au début, partant du point de vue Marinette. Et après, j'ai changé, optant pour un point de vu Chat Noir, et les mots sont sortis tout seul. J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira, je crois que c'est un peu maladroit *pleure*. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_


End file.
